Our Love Will Blossom
by musicchica10
Summary: Derek feels guilty about something he did, will Casey hate him for it? or will she return his feelings? Dasey...I'm just going to put this as complete...I have no more inspiration for this, and I don't really feel like writing this story anymore...
1. My Tears Are On Your Heart

**Ok this is my first attempt on a Fanfic, so on easy on me!**

Two doors slammed on that fateful Friday night. "Der-_ek_! Quit budding into my life and let me be!" Casey yelled as she slammed the door and went to her bed.

"Quit being such a drama queen and get over the fact that Max broke up with you!" Derek shouted from the hallway. He had a secret about the breakup but didn't want to tell Casey. Derek just turned and slammed his door too.

_I'm so fed up with Derek_, thought Casey

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I cant keep my eyes off of you_

"DER-" she stopped and listened to the song. It was "You and Me" by Lifehouse, one of her favorite songs. How could Derek know that? He didn't, it was actually one of his favorite songs, but he would never admit that. Casey got up and walked to Derek's door. She stood there just listening. She wanted to knock, but she knew if she did, he would change the song. So she just opened the door quietly and peeked in. There was Derek on his bed, wait was he crying? She walked in and asked, "Derek, are you ok?"

He quickly got up and wiped the tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. And who said you could just barge into my room without knocking?" He was visibly upset, but he kept denying it. Casey just stood there staring at him. She was shocked that Derek, DEREK, was crying. "If you aren't gonna say anything, then leave." Derek told her sharply.

"Um ok. But I know there is something wrong, and you are going to tell me." She said as she was walking out.

_When I take a look at all the tears you cry_

_I'm sorry, sorry_

_See the pain that hides behind your eyes_

_I'm sorry, sorry_

_See the sadness behind your disguise_

_I'm sorry, sorry_

_Hold on to it and I think you'll find_

_That I'm sorry, sorry now_

**Apology - The Echoing Green**

As soon as Casey closed the door, Derek started to cry again. He felt so guilty about what he did. He broke Max and Casey up. Max had been so fed up with Derek and all his pranks that he was willing to negotiate. Derek took this as an opportunity to get Casey for himself. So he told Max to break up with Casey. (Their relationship was going down anyway.)

--

Meanwhile, Casey was sitting on her bed just thinking of the Derek she saw on the bed. She had NEVER seen him cry before, and she liked it. Not in a mean way, but in an attractive way. Seeing Derek so vulnerable and sensitive made her like him, like REALLY like him. But she knew this couldn't be, could it?

_No Casey, _she thought,_ even if I did like him, he hated my guts and it just couldn't happen. But I want him, I want to be with him. maybe I'll go talk to him again and see how I feel. Yes, that's what I'll do._

_Come here and cry on my shoulder_

_I'll hold you til it's over I'll rescue you tonight_

_Let my arms be your shelter_

_Your hiding place forever_

_I'll love you more than life_

**Cry On My Shoulder - Overflow**

Casey walked to Derek's door again and suddenly she felt nervous. She ran back to her room and sat on her bed, amazed by her feelings

_--_

_I need to tell her, _thought Derek,_ this is complete torture. If I don't say something I will go crazy! Ok, I'll tell her and I'll tell her how I feel about her._

Derek got up and walked to her door, but all of a sudden his knees got weak and he felt sick. He rushed back to his room and thought about what just happened.

_I know how I feel now,_ they both thought.

_Even when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding onto my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark _

_I know we're inseparable_

**Inseparable - Jonas Brothers**

* * *

**So there is my first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions on anything please feel free to tell me. Again go easy on me since this is my first Fanfic. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Time and Confusion

**Here is my second chapter. I actually decided not to use my original copy of this chapter and try to slow things down a bit. I am making this go too fast. This chapter is more of their doubts on if they should tell each other their feelings. **

_It's hard to get close to you, yeah you know_

_It's hard to get through, sometimes_

_It's hard to get close to you, yeah you know_

_It's hard to get through and I mind_

_It's so hard to get close_

**ABC - Argyle Street**

Casey and Derek both sat in their rooms thinking about these feelings they have been having. Derek knew he should talk to Casey about the break-up, but he was afraid of her reaction and how she would feel towards him. But as he thought about these things he began to wonder if falling for her was the right thing.

_Derek, this is Casey we are talking about_, he thought,_ I can't have feelings for her. She is my step-sister. We live together for heaven's sakes! If I tell her I might be falling for her, things could get ugly with our parents, with people at school, and most importantly with ourselves. Maybe I will tone everything down a bit and just act nicer to her and see how she takes it before I let her know about my feelings, but I will tell her about the break-up. _

And at that, Derek decided he would wait to tell Casey of his feelings.

- - -

Meanwhile Casey was thinking too. She wanted to tell Derek how she felt about him. She knew all along that deep down she liked him. But the thing was, he was her step-brother.

_I really want to tell him_, Casey pondered to herself,_ But what happens when things turn out bad. What will everyone think? My friends, my classmates, all the girls that would die to date Derek, and my parents. I can't tell him, not yet. I will just see how he acts and be a little kinder to him. _

Casey decided patience is a virtue and that if he really did like her, then he would make the first move…or would he?

They both knew that being step-siblings was definitely an obstacle to consider when dating. It was something neither of them could avoid. They were both having second thoughts about liking each other, after all being in a relationship with someone so different from each other was not an easy thing. These thoughts ran through both Derek and Casey's heads as they considered letting each other know of their feelings.

- - -

Derek finally came to the conclusion that he would talk to Casey, not about liking her, but about the break-up with Max. He knew it would be hard, but this was just killing him. Knowing that he hurt Casey trying to get her for himself. So he reluctantly got up off his bed and slowly walked to Casey's door. There he stood, trying to shake off the nervousness he got as he was about to confess his biggest mistake ever. He reached out his hand and knocked, well more like lightly tapped on the door.

"Come in!" Casey said as she heard the knock on the door.

"Casey, I…I...uh, I need to talk to you. It's kinda important. I just want you to listen though, no interruptions and if you have any remarks or comments to make, please wait until after I'm done talking. Ok?"

"Sure," Casey replied with a confused expression on her face, "what's going on?"

Derek could barely make eye contact with her. He knew that if he looked her in the eyes he would get distracted and nervous, so instead he looked at his feet.

"Could we, uh, talk in your room? Someplace where there aren't spies." Derek asked, referring to Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin.

"Umm, ok. Not like it really matters where we are, but if that's what you want."

"It is."

They walked to her room. She sat down on her bed and looked up at Derek expectantly. Derek got distracted. He hadn't been in her room for days and he noticed how it was considerably more clean than his. He looked around and just took in the sight of how everything was organized. He closed his eyes and took in the scent, the sweet scent of her favorite perfume.

"Derek? Hello! Are you just gonna stand there?" Casey have yelled to get his attention.

"Oh right…I need to talk to you about your break-up with Max"

"Why?"

"Because…" he replied.

* * *

**I decided to end it there to leave you in some suspense. Just to see how many of you actually want the next chapter! So please review! Thanks so much to those of you who already have!! I appreciate it so much! Anyways review and I will get the next chapter up ASAP!**

* * *


	3. Tense Arguments Turn to Sweet Dreams

**Here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy it. I feel like i was just rambling on in this one. It has some drama, but not too much. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Because why, Derek?" Casey asked looking extremely confused.

"Just listen, ok?!"

"Fine"

"Casey, I…I have to talk to you about your break-up with Max."

"There is nothing to talk about, Derek. We broke up. Things just weren't going right…I mean they were going down, but I must admit that the break-up was really sudden. I expected that he would at least try to talk about it, but I guess not." Casey said while pondering what she was saying.

It was true, Max just kind of broke up with her out of the blue. He didn't try to work things out or anything.

- - -

"_Casey, we need to talk." Max quietly said as they walked to the park._

"_Ok, what is it?" Casey asked confused._

"_I think we need to break up. It's for the best and we just aren't as into each other as we used to be. So I think it's time to move on. I don't want to make this any harder, just say ok, and move on…k?"_

"_Uh, al…alright, if that's what you really want. I just wish you would talk about it with me. I mean don't you think it's really unfair to me?"_

"_No. Casey, my mind is made up. Please just listen to me. I'll take you home."_

"_Umm, ok." Casey sadly replied as she trudged along. She didn't know what just happened, but surprisingly she did feel somewhat relieved. She still wanted to cry, but decided to wait until she got home._

_The weather was so beautiful that day, but as soon as Max decided to end the whole relationship without even talking, the clouds came in and there were signs of a storm. Casey ignored this all, pondering and wondering why Max didn't want to talk about this_

"_I'm sorry that this was so sudden, Case." Max told her as they arrived to her door._

"_It's ok Max. I really wish you would talk to me though."_

"_Casey, you have to understand that I don't want to talk about it. Just promise we will still be friends."_

"_Of course, Max."_

"_Goodbye Casey" Max waved and walked sadly away._

"_Goodbye Max" Casey whispered to herself. She turned to the door and walked in. She immediately began to cry._

_Suddenly Derek barged in. He looked oddly happy and had this strange smirk on his face. Casey new that he was going to bud into her life and make things more complicated._

"_So what happened with Max? He was walking away looking kinda upset. Did you do something to him? Spacey!"_

"_Ugh! Derek quit budding into my life and just let me be!" Casey shouted as she ran up to her room._

- - -

"But Casey. I know something that you don't. Well more like I did something to cause the break up."

"WHAT?!" Casey nearly shouted when she heard this. She felt the heat rising in her body. She was angry now. The only thing that kept her from smacking Derek across the face was her promise to hear him out and his sincere look on his face.

"Casey, I'm sorry. Just please listen!"

"I'm only listening because I promised you I would"

"Casey, I didn't like him, he didn't like me. I would always pull pranks on him and he got sick of it. Finally he just confronted me about it and I told him there was one thing to get me to stop. And that was to break up with you…"

"Derek, how could yo.."

"Casey, you promised. Now let me finish!" he have yelled, "He agreed because he was sick of me and I figured that your relationship was going down anyway. So when he agreed I was happy. He wasn't good enough for you Casey. He was a normal jock, and I didn't think he could be good enough for you, or anyone could for that matter." Derek rambled on suddenly blushing as he said that.

"Derek, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think you deserve way better than any of the guys at school. I would like to think that the one guy that you should date is worthy of you, but even he isn't. I just want to say that I hope you don't hate me for doing that."

"Well, why wouldn't I? I mean you just broke me and my boyfriend up! But after what you just said, about him not being good enough for me, I think you really do care about me and who I date."

"No! Why would I?" Derek defensively replied.

Casey stared at Derek completely confused. He just said that no one was worthy of her and acted like he cared, but now he is saying he doesn't.

"Derek, you really are confusing me. I think you and I both need time to think this over. And why would you care if I hate you or not? I mean you just said you don't care about me, so if I was mad at you it wouldn't matter. So please just leave." tears were streaming down her face now. She just couldn't believe Derek could be so…well…weird.

"Casey, I…"

"No Derek. I need time to think and clearly you do too."

Derek turned away disappointed. Of course he knew what was going on. He was showing mixed signals. He really did care about her, he just was too proud. He was Derek after all…D as most people called him. He didn't care or show emotions. But why now, why these mixed feelings?

"Casey, I really am sorry though." he turned and said closing the door to her room

_I can't believe I just ruined my chance of being known as the good guy here. I just blew it and now she is going to hate me forever! Why Derek? Why do you have to be so stupid, stubborn, and proud!! _Derek kept beating himself up for his confusing actions

- - -

_I just don't understand Derek. _Casey thought, _He seemed so sincere in his apology. But how do I know it's not just another one of his pranks? He said one thing, then contradicted himself. Maybe my feelings I had for him earlier weren't real. Maybe I wanted myself to think I liked him. Ugh! It's so confusing!!_

Casey was still sitting on her bed when she suddenly got up, grabbed a pillow and threw it. She was so upset and confused.

"AHH!! I hate this!" She screamed.

She began throwing things and punching her bed and breaking whatever she didn't find to be too important. She grabbed a picture and got ready to throw it when she noticed it. It was a family picture. One they had just recently taken. It was all the kids on the couch and her mom and George behind. Derek was holding Marti. Lizzie and Edwin were giving each other a side hug, and Casey sat on the end of the couch. The opposite side of Derek of course. She sighed and put the picture down. As she put the picture down she noticed this strange look on Derek's face. He was slightly glancing over at Casey and smiling. It wasn't his normal smirk he gave when he pulled a prank, but one she had never seen before.

_No Casey, he is your step-brother…step-BROTHER! There is no way we can be…but I can't help these feelings I have for him! Maybe I should get out or something, I can't handle him being in the other room right now!_

- - -

Meanwhile Derek was in his room throwing his CD cases. He was mad at himself for being such a jerk. He never sent mixed signals to a girl. He either liked her or didn't.

But why was it so different with Casey?

_Derek, get a hold of yourself. It's just Casey after all. She is you step-sister. Nothing will ever happen there. But she looked so cute when she was listening to me. Her eyes are so beautiful and her hair is so silky and shiny. I just want to kiss her! _

Derek was fighting all these feelings inside as Casey was too. This drama was too much for him. He grabbed his keys and decided to go for a drive to clear his mind up.

As he walked out he heard Casey screaming and yelling. He decided it was best that he leave her alone for now. There was no use in trying to get her to talk to him when he might get knocked on the head with something.

- - -

Casey didn't hear Derek leave, but she sat on her bed. She just stared at this picture she had in her room, but never noticed.

_Derek, looking at ME like he looks at all the girls he tries to hook up with? I never thought I was his type…no, snap out of it Casey! Who am I kidding, I so want to kiss him! Ugh!_

She sat there and began to dose off. About thirty minutes later she was asleep and dreaming. Dreaming about her and Derek being a couple and how wonderful it was!

- - -

Derek was tired, and he knew he should get home. He made a u-turn and headed home. He just couldn't think about anything. His mind was spinning. He got home, and walked up to his room groggily. He walked to his bed and completely collapsed. He just passed out on his bed and dreamt. He never felt so peaceful dreaming before and seeing Casey in his dreams made him feel better.

* * *

**So there it is. What do you think? Does it seem rushed or boring? Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews to those of you who have! I appreciate it. Keep them coming!**


	4. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes?

**Ok here is the next chapter. I decided to have some dating in it to stir up some emotions in both Derek and Casey. I also put their dreams in it. Let me know what you think! Oh and thanks to those of you who reviewed! I may or may not reply to them.**

* * *

When Derek woke up he realized he had a dream. He didn't want to talk about it yet, but it was so strange. He saw himself dating Casey. Holding hands and walking down the road laughing with her.

"_Derek, what made you like me?" Casey asked sweetly. She laid her head against his shoulder._

"_Well, everything." he laughed and began to explain as he saw a confused look on Casey's face. "I loved how you were independent, smart, funny, beautiful, and most of all you had a sweet and generous heart."_

"_Derek, that's so sweet." tears starting to stream down her face as she looked up to him and said, "You know what made me look at you differently? It was your gentle side, Derek. Whenever I saw you with Marti just being a sweet, kind, gentle big brother it made me love you. Although you hardly showed it, that was the part of Derek I wanted to see more."_

"_Wow," Derek shyly replied rubbing the back of his neck, "I never knew you felt that way. I thought you would rather have a strong guy always there to protect you. I mean after the whole Ivanhoe incident with Max, I thought that you wanted someone strong."_

"_I never said strong Derek, I said chivalrous. Someone who will be gentleman like, and who won't let other guys treat me badly and not say anything to them for that. But I know you would do that, you would do that any day, and that makes me love you even more."_

"_I do love you Casey, and I don't know how many times I have to tell you or what I have to do to prove it to you…"_

"_Shh, don't say that." she said as she leaned in for a kiss_

That's where he woke up. He couldn't quite decide what the dream meant, so he just brushed it off.

He looked at the clock and it read 9:30. That was early to him, so he figured that since his weekend sleep in time was over, he should go out and do something. He decided to call Sam to see if he had any plans.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Um, not much D. Why?"

"I was wondering, do you want to go do something today? I don't know what, but I'm tired of just sitting here. I want to get out of the house, besides my Derek sleep-in time is ruined anyway."

"Haha, Derek you are so lazy. But to answer your question, I'm actually busy today. I have a date with this chic I met yesterday. Sorry man, but I wish I could help with your boredom."

"It's ok. I'll just find something else to do. Have fun on your date."

"Alright, see ya."

"Laterz Sam."

Well so much for that idea. Derek sighed and sat on his bed. He kept thinking about his dream and what it possibly could mean. He was deep in thought when he heard Casey's phone ring. He got up and moved to her door to listen to the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hi Casey, its me, Noel."

"Oh hi Noel. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Um I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Ok and what's that?"

"Well, I uh. I was…wondering…if maybe…we, I mean you…would like to…possibly go out with me?" Noel asked nervously.

"Well, if it takes you that long to ask me out on a date, I'll have to say yes." Casey replied trying not to laugh at Noel's attempt to ask her out.

"Really? I mean, that's awesome. How about tonight, at Smelly Nelly's?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, but hey are you picking me up? Or do I have to walk?" she giggled.

"Oh right, right. Um I'll pick you up around 6:00. Is that ok?"

Casey laughed, "Yeah that's fine. See you Noel."

"Bye Casey."

Although Derek only heard Casey's side of the conversation, he knew exactly what happened. Noel just asked her out. He was upset and walked away.

_Derek you blew it, you had your chance to tell her, but you didn't. Wait, what are you talking about man? This is Casey, CASEY! You can't date her! Get a hold of yourself. Ugh, who am I kidding, I really want to date her, but I have no chance. _

Derek moaned and fell onto his bed. Now he had to deal with Casey having a date, a date that wasn't with him. Suddenly he got an idea. He sat straight up and smirked.

"Alright then, I'll play that game too Casey."

He got up and started shuffling through his paper's until he found the one he was looking for.

"Aha! Here it is!" he leaped for joy.

The paper had phone numbers written all over it. Since working at Smelly Nelly's he had gotten a lot of tips, not to mention phone numbers. He looked through the list and found one that stood out.

**Sally: 555-9843**

Ok so maybe she didn't really give him her number, but still. Derek had a crush on her, but she didn't have one back, what could a friendly date do to anyone? He searched for his phone, but remembered that he left it downstairs last night.

"Shoot!" he said as he ran downstairs.

"Whoa, Derek what's the hurry?" Casey asked almost running into him.

"Nothing, I just have to find my phone. You know? Hot date today." he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Casey was shocked. She didn't believe that Derek was going on a date…well she could, but part of her was angry with this.

"Why?" Derek asked, "You never care about my love life."

"I…I don't. I just didn't know you had a date today." Casey said acting uninterested.

Derek raised his eyebrows as if asking her, "Really?", but she turned away and pretended to be occupied with something else.

"Actually, I have a date today too." She said smugly.

"Oh really? Well maybe we should double date then?"

"No, I don't want you to ruin anything!" she objected.

"Well I think we should. My date and I are planning on Smelly Nelly's. Where are you going?" he again smirked. He knew he had her cornered.

"That is none of your business, Derek!" she huffed and walked into the kitchen.

Derek smirked again and walked away satisfied. But back to what he came down here for, oh right, his phone. He finally found it after 5 minutes of searching. He grabbed it, ran upstairs and picked up the piece of paper and dialed the number.

"Hey Sal, this is Derek."

"Oh hi Derek!"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Umm, nothing. At least I don't think. Why?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner. At Smelly Nelly's tonight. It doesn't mean it's a date, we can go as friends."

"I, I uh, ok that sounds fine. As long as it's just a friend thing."

"It is. I promise." he replied.

"Ok, but that means I pay for my food."

"Alright, it's a deal." he said, "See you tonight then? At 6:00."

"Sounds good. See ya Derek."

"Bye."

All was going according to plan. Wait, what was the plan exactly?

_Derek old buddy, you are confusing yourself. Get a grip and just enjoy this evening with Sally…and making Casey mad. Haha. This is gonna be great!_

- - -

Casey was mad, but she didn't know why. After all Derek was a player, of course he was going to be going on a date. But why did this upset her so much? She knew why, because she likes him.

_No, no, no Casey. You can't be jealous about this. Get your mind on your date with Noel and forget about what Derek does and who he dates. Ugh! I just want to go punch him for doing this to me! But I can't because he wouldn't understand. _

Casey was deep in thought when Lizzie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Case. What's wrong, you seem out of it?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing, I'm just a little nervous about my date with Noel I guess."

"Don't be, it's nothing new right? I mean, you have dated before." she asked Casey jokingly.

"Haha, you're right Liz, I don't know, my mind is just not here."

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't just yet. I'm not sure what is going on right now, but I'll talk to you after my date tonight. Ok?"

"Ok, Case. If that's what you want."

"It is. But thanks anyways Liz."

"No problem, sis. See you around then." Lizzie replied as she walked off.

_Ok, you have a date tonight Casey. Get your mind on that, and off of what Derek does. _

Casey then thought about her dream last night. Little did she know, it was the same dream Derek had. But she had no clue on what it meant.

"_Derek, what made you like me?" Casey asked sweetly. She laid her head against his shoulder._

"_Well, everything." he laughed and began to explain as he saw a confused look on Casey's face. "I loved how you were independent, smart, funny, beautiful, and most of all you had a sweet and generous heart."_

"_Derek, that's so sweet." tears starting to stream down her face as she looked up to him and said, "You know what made me look at you differently? It was your gentle side, Derek. Whenever I saw you with Marti just being a sweet, kind, gentle big brother it made me love you. Although you hardly showed it, that was the part of Derek I wanted to see more."_

"_Wow," Derek shyly replied rubbing the back of his neck, "I never knew you felt that way. I thought you would rather have a strong guy always there to protect you. I mean after the whole Ivanhoe incident with Max, I thought that you wanted someone strong."_

"_I never said strong Derek, I said chivalrous. Someone who will be gentleman like, and who won't let other guys treat me badly and not say anything to them for that. But I know you would do that, you would do that any day, and that makes me love you even more."_

"_I do love you Casey, and I don't know how many times I have to tell you or what I have to do to prove it to you…"_

"_Shh, don't say that." she said as she leaned in for a kiss._

_His lips were soft and moist against her own. She loved the way it felt and every time she kissed him, it felt like the first time. As she was there kissing Derek she felt her whole body tingle, in the good way of course._

_After they stopped kissing, she got butterflies in her stomach and looked up at Derek who now reached his hand up to her face and began rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. _

"_I won't ever leave you Casey." he promised whispering into her ear._

"_I know, and I won't ever leave you either Derek. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

That's where Casey woke up. This dream left her confused and deep in thought for the rest of the day.

- - -

Derek couldn't stop thinking of the dream. He wanted answers. What did it mean? It was frustrating him so much, that he didn't even think about being hungry.

_Did she kiss me? Did I kiss her? What happened? What does this dream mean?! Why can't I get this out of my head!? It doesn't matter right? I can get any girl I want…except Casey…No, Derek stop it! _

They both began to think about what tonight would bring. Their so called "double date" was going to be a disaster. Casey knew it would be, but Derek thought differently.

* * *

**So there it is. What do you guys think? Is it enough to slow down Dasey a little. I know i kind of rushed it in the first chapter, but i tried to slow it down. Also, if you have any suggestions on the next chapters please feel free to tell me. I might not be able to update this weekend, I'll be busy, but if I do, it will be up ASAP! Again, please review!**


	5. Hello My Beautiful Love

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I didnt get very many reviews on the last one, so I hope you all are enjoying my story. Anyways, see what happens on the date...and what is in store for Derek and Casey :)**

* * *

_Tonight is going to be a disaster!_ Casey thought as she was getting ready for her date with Noel_, If Derek does anything tonight that ruins my date, I will make sure that every date he goes on will me miserable! Calm down Casey, you know that's not what really is bothering you. It's the fact that Derek had the nerve to ask Sally out, and going on a date with her in front of me! Ugh! The nerve he has! Well I will make sure he will never forget the mistake he made!_

Casey began to smirk, like Derek, when she thought of how she will get Derek mad. Ok, it was wrong and she knew that, but she couldn't stand the fact that Derek was going on a date, a date that should have been with her instead of Sally. But she choose not to tell Derek of her true feelings.

"Derek! If you ruin my date with Noel, I will not let you get away with it! I will make sure to make your date life miserable!" Casey hollered across the room as she kept thinking of how jealous she was, but she wouldn't admit it.

_- - -_

_Derek, Derek, Derek, you are in way too deep! How can you actually be nervous about going on a double date with Casey? I mean you aren't even going on a date with her, you are going with Sally, just to get Casey jealous. I might as well be going on a date with Casey, she will be there, at the table with me. _

Derek began looking through his closet and drawers trying to find something to wear. Wait, he was not actually worrying about how he looked, was he?

_Oh no! This can't be happening! I'm actually concerned about how I look in front of Casey! This is horrible! No, I can use this for my advantage_, Derek thought panicking.

Derek grabbed a pair of jeans that he had once heard Casey tell Emily that were actually one of her favorite jeans on him. He smirked and put them on as he heard a shout from Casey's room.

"**Derek! If you ruin my date with Noel, I will not let you get away with it! I will make sure to make your date life miserable!" **Derek heard Casey shout to him.

Now he decided to have some fun. Derek still looking for a shirt, took the one he was wearing off and walked to Casey's room and went in.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said." Derek asked slyly.

Casey turned around to find Derek in the jeans that looked best on him and with out a shirt…wait, without a shirt!? Whoa, now this was weird. She just stood there in shock and yet she enjoyed it.

_Casey, snap out of it. Just reply and kick him out of your room…who am I kidding, he looks amazing without a shirt. Hockey sure makes his body fit that's for sure. Wow, I never realized how fit he was!_

Casey began to smile as she was looking at Derek's shirtless body, when she heard Derek say something.

"Casey, what are you looking at?" Derek asked as he grinned.

"Looking at? What are you talking about?" Casey quickly and defensively replied.

"Well first of all, you were looking at me weird. I just don't have a shirt on at the moment ok? And second, you were smiling while looking at me. There has to be some reason behind that." Derek had her cornered now.

_Oh yeah, you can't get out of this one Casey._

"Ugh! Der-ek! Get out of my room, I am changing! Can't a girl ever get any privacy?!" an irritated Casey shouted.

Derek stood there just staring at her. She looked so beautiful, even if she was angry and yelling at him. He then, turned around and began walking out, but stopped at the door.

"You know you like me shirtless." he quickly walked out the room, closed the door, and turned around smiling.

_- - -_

Seeing Derek walk into her room shirtless was enough shock, but when he stopped and said that, she had to question his intentions.

_Wow, that was amazing! He needs to walk around like that more often…but what was the whole "You know you like me shirtless" about? I mean, that was so unlike him. _

Casey was in shock the whole time she got ready. She hadn't picked out an outfit yet, but she knew she was going to look so good that even Derek would be in shock. She looked through her drawers and found a cute skirt that was a little above her knees. She then ran over to her closet and found a cute baby blue tank top and decided to layer it with a white spaghetti strap shirt with blue hearts on it.

_Ooh, Casey you look good, now for shoes and make-up._

Casey grabbed a pair of light blue flip flops that she bought from Aeropostale. She sat down at her mirror and began to put on her make-up. First she looked through her eye shadow to see if she had any light blue eye shadow, and luckily she found one at the bottom of her make up bag.

_Ok Casey, now to finish up. This will turn Derek's head and he won't want to keep his eyes off of you. _Casey began to smile as she thought of the stunned Derek.

After putting on her eye shadow, she found her eyeliner and put it on. She frantically searched through her make-up bag hoping she wasn't out of mascara. Mascara was her favorite. She loved how it made her eyelashes look so long. When she couldn't find it, she started to panic.

"Lizzie! Lizzie come here!" Casey nervously called for her sister.

She heard a bump and then a knock on the door. "Casey the door is locked!"

"Oh right, I forgot I locked it. I'll be right there." Casey shot up from her chair and ran over to the door cautiously opening it.

"Um, Case, what's going on?"

"Lizzie, have you seen my mascara? I need it, it's the most important!"

"Uh, why would I know where it is? Wait, now that I think of it, didn't you put it on the table downstairs?"

"Could you go get it? Please Lizzie, I'm not ready yet, and I don't want to leave the room."

Lizzie looked at Casey confused. She never was like this before, but respecting her sister's wishes went downstairs and found the mascara exactly where she thought she saw it.

"Here Casey!" Lizzie called for her from outside her room.

"Aww, thanks Liz."

"Sure, but may I ask why you didn't just go get it yourself?"

"I can't talk now Liz, I'm already running late as it is!"

"Ok, well have fun on your date." She skipped out of Casey's room and into her own picking up her book where she had left it.

_Oh I will have fun tonight, I will make sure Derek will never forget tonight._

Casey finally finished up her make-up and made sure her hair was perfect. She curled it these days. Everyone told her that they liked it curly. When she checked herself over again, she sighed and thought, _This sure will make his head turn that's for sure._

- - -

Derek finally found a shirt to wear, it was one that Casey had bought him for his birthday, his eighteenth birthday. He had told her that it was too dressy for him, even though it really wasn't. He just didn't want to wear it, but he thought tonight he would make an exception.

He grabbed the navy blue button up shirt and put it on. He always wore a t-shirt under button up's no matter what. So he put on a dark blue t-shirt on and buttoned up his shirt, leaving two buttons un-buttoned. He ran to his mirror and fixed his hair, well made sure his messy hair style was extra charming tonight.

He glanced at the clock to see what time it was. It was five forty-five.

_Crap! I'm late! If I don't leave now Sally will kill me for being late!_

Derek stormed out the door, but stopped at Casey's wondering if she was still here. He grabbed the door knob and slowly and quietly turned it. It was locked, that meant that Casey hadn't been picked up yet.

He dashed down the stairs and heard the doorbell ring as he put on his leather jacket. He then walked over to the door, opened it, and saw a nervous Noel standing there with flowers.

"Hey, is Casey here?" Noel nervously asked while twiddling with his fingers.

"You must be Noel, yes she is. But I have a feeling she may take a while. Casey always takes forever to get ready." Derek replied walking out the door.

"Oh, well I can wait." Noel answered back turning around and seeing Derek gone.

- - -

Lizzie walked downstairs hearing the doorbell ring, and saw Noel standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Um, hi. Are you Noel?" she shyly asked.

"Yeah, do you know if Casey is ready?" Noel quickly responded.

"I'll go check now, umm, why don't you sit down while you wait?" Lizzie answered while dashing up the stairs.

"Casey! Casey, Noel is here! You better hurry or you will be late!"

"I'm coming now!" Casey answered opening the door. "Hey did Derek already leave?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. How do I look, Liz?"

"Beautiful as usual."

"Aww, thanks. Well I better go."

"Ok Case, have fun!"

Casey walked down the stairs and Noel immediately stood up. He was shocked by her beauty and was speechless.

"Uh, you look, uh, gorgeous." Noel could barely talk.

Casey blushed and looked away. She really didn't expect him to say anything quite so serious. At least not for the first date.

"Thanks. Shouldn't we get going?" She nervously replied. She wanted to get to Smelly Nelly's as soon as possible. She wanted to see Derek's face when she walked in to the restaurant.

The drive to Smelly Nelly's was awkward. No one really talked and Casey began to think that maybe Noel wouldn't be a great boyfriend.

"Hey, can I turn on the radio?" Casey finally broke the silence. She couldn't stand the quiet and wanted to do something to fix it.

"Sure go ahead." Noel quietly responded.

Casey turned on the radio and found a station that she liked. She took a deep breath and listened to the song. It was "Hello" by Hawk Nelson.

_You never ever leave my mind_

_My sweet, sweet Madeline_

_Every time I look into your eyes_

_I feel like I'm alive_

_And I can barely make a sound_

_Whenever you're around_

_You can find me hiding in a crowd_

_Next time you come to town_

_Hey! Hey! I've been waiting all day_

_Every time I want to say hello_

_Every time I want to stay I go_

_Can't ever find the words to let you know sometimes_

_You play my mind a million times_

_Wish I could somehow let you know_

_That all the way from her to Mexico_

_You're the only girl for me he he_

_Tu es un, boijour, oui oui_

_And my tongue gets tied so quick_

_I get so nervous I'm feeling sick_

_I turn into the world's worst Romeo_

_Every time I try to say hello_

_You're so fine been on my mind get nervous every time I see you hop online_

_Every time I want to say hello_

_Every time I want to stay I go_

_Can't ever find the words to let you know sometimes_

_You play my mind a million times_

When the song was over they had just pulled into Smelly Nelly's. She sat there wondering if this song meant that Derek might actually have feelings for her. It couldn't have been a coincidence that the song came on just as she was on her way to her double date with Derek.

Noel got out of the car and raced over to Casey's door and opened it for her. She smiled to show her gratitude and walked to the door. She stopped there taking a deep breath and thinking how to make her best entrance.

While she was standing there, Noel pulled out the flowers he got her and walked to the door where Casey was standing.

Casey opened the door and just as if in a movie, her hair blew back gently as she walked in.

- - -

Derek had been twiddling with his fingers the whole time he sat there with Sally.

_Where is Casey? She should be here with Noel by now. What if they changed their mind and decided to go somewhere else? No, that would be horrible! All my efforts would be wasted!_

"Derek, are you ok? This is just a friend dinner. Remember?" Sally asked touching Derek's hand to get his attention.

"What? Oh sorry I have a lot on my mind. With graduation and prom coming up soon." Derek quickly came up with a lie.

"Oh, well don't sweat it Derek, it will go great."

"Yeah, I sure hope so." Derek nervously scratched his neck looking at the clock.

_6:15. She is already fifteen minutes late. They must have gone somewhere else. Or maybe something bad happened! What if something went wrong and Casey was out there injured somewhere! No, just be patient, this is Casey we are talking about, she takes forever._

Just as he said that the door opened as the song "Beautiful Love" by The Afters came on.

_Far away I feel your beating heart_

_All alone beneath the crystal stars_

_Staring into space _

_What a lonely face_

_I try to find my place with you_

Casey's hair was gently blowing even though there was no breeze outside. Derek couldn't quite understand what was going on, but it felt like a movie. You know when the girl walks in and she is absolutely beautiful and there is a mysterious glow with her hair blowing.

_What a beautiful smile _

_Can stay for a while_

_On this beautiful night_

_Make everything right_

_My beautiful love, my beautiful love_

Casey smiled as she walked in and saw Derek's face. It was priceless. He looked so amazed, but he also had this look she had never seen in his eyes before. She then saw that Derek was wearing the shirt she bought him for his birthday.

_Larger than the moon my love for you_

_Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through_

_The secret of the world_

_Is written in the stars_

_I'm carrying your heart in mine_

Derek was amazed. He was speechless and he felt his mouth slowly drop as he saw how gorgeous, no beautiful Casey looked. He watched her as she slowly came to a stop at the counter saying that the rest of the party arrived. She looked so different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he never saw her so attractive before, or maybe he did.

_What a beautiful smile _

_Can stay for a while_

_On this beautiful night_

_Make everything right_

_My beautiful love, my beautiful love_

Casey couldn't stop smiling. She was so proud of herself for making Derek speechless for one, well she could tell that he was, but most of all she was shocked. Shocked that Derek was wearing the shirt she bought. He had said it was too dressy for him and threw it in his closet.

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

As Casey and Noel walked over to the table, Derek stood up. He couldn't help it, it was just a reflex. He stared at Casey the whole time and Sally looked up at him confused. Derek didn't notice anything around him, the only thing he saw was Casey. Beautiful, lovely, gorgeous Casey.

_What a beautiful smile _

_Can stay for a while_

_On this beautiful night_

_Make everything right_

_My beautiful love, my beautiful love_

Casey couldn't help but smile. She was so happy that Derek wore the shirt she got him. He looked so cute, and she was glowing with happiness. She turned to Noel who helped her in her seat, but as soon as she sat down looked to Derek. She noticed Sally looking at them raising her eyebrow wondering what was going on. But she looked away and smiled at Noel.

_My beautiful la la la la love_

_La la la la love_

_My beautiful la la la la love_

_La la la la love_

_My beautiful love_

When the song ended, Derek looked over to Sally who was still extremely confused. Derek regained his composure after seeing Casey walk in and broke the awkward, yet awesome silence.

"So Sally, are you hungry?"

"Umm, actually Derek, I have to go home. I forgot about my homework and besides Patrick will be wondering where I'm at. He usually calls around this time and I don't want to lie to him telling him I'm on an unofficial date with my co-worker. So later Derek, sorry I couldn't stay longer." Sally rushed off confused about Derek's strange behavior, but wanting to talk to her boyfriend.

"Um, ok see ya." Derek said turning to Casey and Noel. He felt a little embarrassed that his date ditched, but then he got the idea of scaring Noel away. He studied both Casey and Noel. Noel seemed nervous and Casey seemed uninterested in him.

"So Noel," Derek started to converse with him, "how has the musical business been for you lately?"

Noel looked up startled and nervous. "Oh it's been ok. I haven't been able to get any parts lately, but that's ok. I am more into poetry these days."

"Ah, I see. Did Casey scare you away?"

"Der-ek!" Casey defensively raised her voice.

"Whoa, whoa Casey. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just asking because I have seen you kiss." Derek smirked trying to explain to Casey.

"What!? what's that supposed to mean Derek!?" Casey was getting annoyed by Derek's remarks.

"Ok, let me finish. I wasn't saying you are a bad kisser, according to Sam and Max, you are an amazing kisser. I just thought that you might me too intense for Noel." Derek was now satisfied with his answer when he saw Casey blush and look away.

"I uh, I…um, I think I better go Case," Noel was extremely embarrassed by now and wanted to get home. "I forgot to tell you that my mom wasn't feeling well and wanted me back by 6:45. I'm sorry."

He quickly got up and said bye to Casey, then walked away. He stopped and turned back. Casey looked up at Noel who handed her the flowers he got her. She took them from him and he ran out the door.

"What was that all about Derek?!" Casey angrily asked.

"What was what about?" a smirking Derek shot back at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Derek, and I deserve and explanation!"

"I deserve and explanation! Sally left early. Girls never ditch me on dates! NEVER! And since when do you get so dressed up on first dates?"

"Derek, I wouldn't be talking if I were you! Look at you Mr. This-Shirt-Is-Too-Dressy-For-Me!" Casey was now irritated and angry. She didn't know why. She should be happy that she was here alone with Derek. It's what she wanted all along. Maybe it was because she wanted to get Derek to talk.

"I wanted to impress Sally ok?" Derek flat out lied to Casey. He usually lied easily, but he made a face this time and Casey saw it.

Casey studied Derek. She knew he just lied. Usually she wouldn't have been able to tell, but for some reason when he made that face, she knew he was lying.

"You just lied to me Derek." She finally said.

* * *

**Hmmm, Derek just lied and Casey knows it?! Wow, that really is a first. Usually Derek can get away with a lie, but not this time. What will happen next?? Review please!**


	6. The Words We Speak or Yell

**So here it is! I hope you all like it! It's kind of a weird chapter, but i dont really know, it all depends on how you feel. thanks to those who reviewed! Cant wait to hear from more of you!**

* * *

Derek stared at Casey angrily. He didn't want her to know that he did lie to her, but he wanted to say so much to her, but just couldn't.

"I didn't lie Casey! Gosh! Why must everything that I do be wrong?! And you, Ms. Perfect, always accuses me of something. Well I'm sick of it! Even if I am not doing anything wrong, you accuse me and blame me for nothing!" Derek almost began to shout at Casey out of anger, frustration, but mostly confusion.

"Oh and you think that I don't try to ignore you?! I always try to keep away from trouble, to ignore you and your obnoxious ways, but no, you bring them to me. You annoy me, pick on me, and never leave me alone! Why is that Derek?! Why?!" Casey yelled back.

"Because."

"Because why, Derek? You have to have a reason." Casey angrily exclaimed.

"Because I want your attention that's why!" Derek said as he ran out of Smelly Nelly's and jumped into his car. He quickly turned the engine on and drove off to anywhere but there. He needed time to think about everything that just happened.

_I can't believe I just told Casey that! Why must I let me stupid mouth spill my feelings?! Now she probably thinks I'm a freak! I'll just clear my mind out by taking a drive. Maybe I'll go talk to Sam._

- - -

Casey was standing there, still in shock. She was trying to comprehend what Derek said, yet she knew exactly what he meant. He wanted her attention and so by pranking her and picking on her he got that attention.

_Derek wants my attention? MY attention? That can't be, I mean, why would he want my attention when he can get any girl he wants? Not that I don't mind, but still, I don't understand. Wait, where did he go? No, Casey, you need to think this over. You can't let your feelings get in the way. Be smart about this._

"Excuse me miss." Casey heard a waiter say "I know it's none of my business, but did you and your boyfriend just have a fight? I can give you a ride home if you need one."

"Oh, no actually he isn't my boyfriend. And no thank you, I think I'll either just walk or call him up and see if he will pick me up. Thanks for the offer though." Casey tried to act calm about the whole situation.

"Alright. I hope everything works out fine." The waiter replied.

Casey then looked around for her cell. She knew she put it somewhere, but couldn't find it. She looked around when she saw it on the floor. She had dropped it when Derek started yelling at her. She picked it up and sat down. She wasn't sure if she should call Derek or not. She sat there and just thought for a few minutes.

- - -

Derek was speeding, but he was stressed out about the scene that just happened at Smelly Nelly's.

_Derek, calm down man. You are D, the man, the coolest dude there is. Ah, who am I kidding, right now I'm not very cool. I just need to get to Sam's fast, well no, I should slow down. Just take a deep breath Derek, be calm. _

Derek started to slow down after taking a deep breath. He finally arrived at Sam's and knocked on his door. When Sam answered, Derek looked like he was in distress.

"D, what's wrong?" Sam quickly asked seeing Derek's pale face.

"Um, I don't know Sam. Can we talk though, I need to talk to you about something and see what you think about it." Derek nervously asked acting kind of twitchy.

"Sure, let's go to my room."

There was an awkward silence as they walked to Sam's room, but Derek was thinking about how he was going to tell Sam what happened and break the news that he might actually l…li..like Casey.

"Ok, D. What's wrong?" Sam asked as he closed his door.

"I don't know where to start Sam! There is so much going through my mind right now. I have never experienced so many emotions before. But let's start off with my double date with Casey."

"Whoa, a double date with Casey? That already sounds bad." Sam asked confused.

"Yeah I know, and let's just say we fought, after both of our dates left of course, but still, we fought in public. And we definitely weren't quiet. And then I lied to Casey about dressing up nicely in the shirt she bought me for my birthday. I said he wore it to impress Sally, and she saw right through my lie. And normally I can get away with my lies."

"Wait, if you didn't dress up nicely to impress Sally, then who did you want to impress?…Wait, do you mean you wanted to impress Casey?" Sam asked startled.

"YES! And I don't know why I want to Sam! But I think deep down I have always had feelings for her." Derek said as he fell back onto Sam's bed.

"Hahahaha!" Sam couldn't stop laughing and Derek felt really embarrassed, not to mention stupid for liking his step-sister.

"Sam, I know, I am insane! I don't want to feel this way for her, but I can't help it. She is different from all the other girls, she never sought my attention and she doesn't fall all over me like every other girl I have dated."

After Sam stopped laughing he explained to Derek why he laughed. "Derek, I wasn't laughing because of that, I was laughing because I sorta figured you had some type of feelings for Casey. I mean you always try to get her attention, and mostly do, even if she is yelling at you. Not to mention the fact that you always stare at her whenever she is around."

"What?"

"Derek, seriously man. It's about time you admitted this. But does she know?" Sam seemed to understand how Derek was feeling.

"You mean that it doesn't bother you that I like my step-sister? STEP-SISTER! And no, I don't think she knows, I didn't tell her." Derek replied.

"No, it doesn't bother me. Look at it like this D. Casey is your step-sister, meaning she has no blood relation to you. She is a sister by marriage, and if Nora wouldn't have married your dad, she wouldn't even be related by marriage. So the way I see it, is it is completely fine for you to feel that way about her. And I think she should know D." Sam was being so understanding and kind about this that Derek was surprised.

"Wow, thanks Sam. I thought that this would bother you, not just cuz of us being step-siblings, but because you dated her."

"Nah, we are just friends now. And if you can make her happy, that's all that matters to me. So I think you should go home and apologize to her and explain yourself."

"But I don't think I can do that yet!" Derek almost shrieked, ok yelled if you prefer.

"Just do it."

Just as Sam finished his sentence his cell rang. Both Derek and Sam looked at it at Sam grabbed it looking at the caller ID.

- - -

Casey finally decided to call Sam, he could give her a ride and she knew he would. She dialed his number and she immediately heard the ringing noise. She sat there tapping the table waiting for him to answer.

When someone did answer, she was startled to find it was Derek and not Sam.

"Uh, Derek, why did you answer Sam's phone?" was all Casey could get out.

"Oh, I'm over at his house and he stepped out of the room." Derek lied, but it was what Sam told him to say when he handed Derek the phone.

"Well ok, but hey I'm kinda stuck here at Smelly Nelly's and I need a ride home." Casey said rolling her eyes expecting a negative answer from Derek.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot you didn't have a ride home. I'll be there soon." Derek said hanging up.

_Did Derek just hang up on me!? Why, the nerve he has to come pick me up after embarrassing me here! But oh well, I don't have to talk to him, I can just sit and stare out the window. I won't begin conversation with him, if he wants to explain himself, then ok._

Casey looked at the clock and it was almost 9. She was getting frustrating and nervous about being out so late. When she looked outside, she saw Derek's car pull up and he walked in. Casey looked at him then away as she quickly gathered her belongings.

Derek offered to help her, but she shoved him away. He backed up and mumbled something to himself and walked to the door waiting for Casey. As Casey walked to the door he opened it and she scoffed at him.

He ran around and opened the car door for her and she turned to him and gave him a confused glare. Derek smirked a little, not his egotistical one, but a different one. One Casey had never seen before. She stood there just staring at Derek, her glare softening. She then snapped out of it and got into the car.

Derek walked around to the drivers side smiling. He knew he could get somewhere if she would let him. When he got into the car he could tell by her attitude that this wouldn't be a very talkative ride, so he decided to wait until they got home to talk.

He was extremely nervous about the inevitable conversation that would occur at home. He didn't know what he was going to say or how he would explain it. His hands suddenly began to get sweaty and he felt hot and nervous. This had never happened to him before.

Casey looked over to Derek and saw that he was sweating. She almost laughed and said something sarcastic, but when she looked at Derek's expression, she just looked away and kept quiet.

"Derek, I, um never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing." Casey coldly replied.

Derek was hurt by her cruel attitude. He was deeply attracted to her, and she didn't know that, and what would she think? This was something that might seem abnormal to other people.

When they arrived at home, Casey got out of the car quickly, before Derek could go open the door for her. She ran inside and found a note saying that her parents would be out for the night and they were to watch Marti who was already in bed.

Derek got out of the car and ran inside. He needed to talk to Casey.

"Casey! Wait, I need to talk to you!" He shouted from the door as Casey was running upstairs.

"Shh! Marti's asleep and mom and George aren't home tonight. They will be gone tonight and all day tomorrow, we have to watch Marti."

Casey then ran up to her room and slammed her door, forgetting what she told Derek about Marti being asleep.

Derek bounded up the stairs and entered Casey's room. "Casey I really need to talk to you!"

"Well I'm going to bed, so it will have to wait!"

"Casey, it's important! Please just listen!"

"Fine you have ten minutes."

"Thank you! Casey I…" Derek suddenly got extremely nervous and he felt nauseated. He quickly ran to the bathroom and well…threw up.

Casey, startled by all this ran to check up on Derek. She got there just in time to see Derek just completely chunk it out.

"UGH! Are you ok Derek?"

Derek looked up and saw Casey there and he got nervous again. Luckily the queasiness had passed and he slowly stood up.

"Why did you walk in when I'm throwing up?! Can't a guy get privacy?!" Derek was more embarrassed than angry, but he ended up offending Casey more.

"I was just checking up on you! Is that a crime! OOH! You get me so mad Derek!" Casey stormed off and Derek felt guilty again.

"Derek," he heard a faint voice, it was Marti, "why are you and Casey fighting?" she yawned as she asked Derek this.

"I don't know Smarti." Derek sighed.

"Well it's scaring me. I don't like it when you fight." Marti said in a tiny voice.

"I know, me neither, but go back to bed. It's past your bedtime."

"But Smerek! I'm thirsty! I want a glass of milk. Can I go down and get one?"

"Sure Smarti. I'll be there to help you ok?"

"Ok Smerek!" Marti skipped out of the bathroom and Derek turned out the light and turned on the hallway light as he heard a loud crash downstairs, then a piercing scream.

"Smarti! Smarti what happened!" Derek looked downstairs and saw Marti lying there very still. She was screaming in pain, but not moving. Derek dashed down the stairs and checked to see what was wrong with Marti.

"Smarti, Smarti, where does it hurt?" Derek frantically asked.

"My arm Smerek! It hurts bad! OW!!" Marti was practically screaming in pain trying to tell Derek everything, but she started getting very sleepy.

"Casey! CASEY! Marti is hurt! Call Dad and Nora and get down here! We have to go to the hospital!" Derek called for Casey.

- - -

Casey had dosed off when she heard Derek calling her and then a loud cry. She shot up from bed and ran to see what was going on. Marti was on the ground in Derek's arms screaming and crying in pain. She looked at Derek who was on the verge of tears, but when seeing Casey he toughened up.

"What happened Derek?" Casey asked trying not to panic.

"I, I don't know. She was coming downstairs to get a glass of milk when I heard a loud crash and then Marti screaming. I think her arm is broken. We need to take her to the hospital. Call Dad and Nora and tell them we need them there now!" Derek was raising his voice out of fear and trying not to cry.

"Ok, right. Derek get your keys and take Marti to the car. I'll be right there."

Casey ran to get the phone and called her parents. It was ringing and finally there was an answer. Her mom sounded groggy and tired.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Casey, what's wrong?!" Nora suddenly sounded alert and she heard George ask what was wrong.

"Mom, Marti fell down the stairs and we think she broke her arm. We need you to meet us at the hospital!" Casey was trying to sound calm, but her voice was cracking. She was scared, and she was trying not to cry for Marti's sake.

"Ok, we will be there! Bye Casey!" Nora quickly said.

Casey hung up, grabbed her purse and cell and ran to the car. Derek was already inside and he looked anxious and nervous. He wanted to get Marti to the hospital as fast as he could. He didn't want her to be in pain. He wanted her to be happy and to stop crying and screaming.

"Derek, let's go." Casey said as she opened the door and buckled up.

"I was just going to." Derek said pulling out of the driveway.

Casey looked over at Derek who looked like he was trying to keep things together. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better, and she had yelled at him earlier. She didn't want things to be awkward in this kind of emergency.

"Derek, I need to apologize to you for yelling at you and getting all emotional on you."

"Casey, I am the one who needs to apologize. I wasn't trying to be rude or a jerk, but lately I have been feeling weird, and I have a lot on my mind. You know with graduation, prom, and all that crazy stuff. And I have been having strange feelings towards this girl I like." Derek tried to explain himself coolly.

"What girl?" Casey asked more out of jealousy than curiosity.

"Well I don't really think now is the best time to talk about that kind of stuff. I think our concern should be on Marti and what's wrong." Derek said trying hard to avoid this conversation.

He wanted to wait until he knew everything will be fine with Marti before risking something being wrong between him and Casey. Casey shrugged and thought for a moment.

"Ok, you are right." Casey sighed turning around to check on Marti. Her eyes were starting to close and Casey started to panic.

"Marti! Marti, look at me. Are you feeling ok? Don't fall asleep ok sweetie? We need you to talk to us." Casey was really getting nervous and she was starting to hyperventilate. Derek touched her hand and looked at her quickly.

"Are you ok?" Derek was concerned about Casey now too.

"Yeah, I just can't believe this happened. I'm alright. Let me just keep an eye on Marti." Casey breathlessly replied. She turned back to Marti who was more awake then before, and Casey saw some tears falling from her eyes.

Derek was trying hard not to cry so to help him control it he turned on the radio and grabbed Casey's hand. He was scared and he felt guilty, but he needed some comforting.

Casey was startled by Derek's sudden movement. He actually grabbed her hand and was holding it. But he seemed tense. Casey tightened her grip on his hand and smiled at Derek when he looked at her.

"Do you want me to change the station?" Casey asked not liking the sad, classical music that was on.

"Yeah, or just put on a CD if you prefer."

Casey not wanting to move her hand from Derek's grip decided to just change the station. She finally found a good one. She gasped when it was one of her favorite songs, "Words We Speak" by Hawk Nelson. She loved the band Hawk Nelson, but not many people knew that. Derek seemed to be catching on though…

_She woke up with a tear stained pillow_

_She just broke up with a nice young fellow_

_All those tears you've cried_

_Now it's time to say goodbye _

_You're all alone, you're on your own_

This first verse was her favorite because it helped her get through her break-up with Max. She loved it and was singing to it, and Derek glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He loved when she sung. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and that's part of the reason why he let her be in D-Rock.

_Better than the words you speak _

_So much more than incomplete_

_Figure out what life means out on our own_

_The words you say can bring us down_

_We both fail and hit the ground_

_Now it's time for us just to take control_

"Casey" a little voice came from the back. Casey turned around and looked at Marti and smiled.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I like when you sing. It makes me feel safe." Marti smiled an extremely weak smile.

"Ok, then I will sing for you until we get to the hospital"

_Can't comply we're perfect in your eyes_

_We fall down, but it's just a part of life_

_All those tears you've cried_

_Now it's time to say goodbye_

_You're all alone, you're on your own_

Derek was getting more scared as they got closer to the hospital and his grip on Casey's hand was tightening. Casey looked over at Derek and smiled.

"Derek, you know squeezing my hand won't do anything to make things better." She stated more than asked.

"Oh, uh right. Sorry." Derek said about to let go of her hand, but Casey tightened her grip.

"I never said you had to let go." Casey said smiling

Derek blushed and held onto Casey's hand. He was just five minutes away from the hospital and he was afraid of the rebuke he might get from his dad for allowing this to happen to Marti.

_Better than the words you speak _

_So much more than incomplete_

_Figure out what life means out on our own_

_The words you say can bring us down_

_We both fail and hit the ground_

_Now it's time for us just to take control_

_Now I'm here to let you know_

_That we cant make it on our own_

_What's mine is yours I'm letting go_

_You know I'll never doubt you_

_You know I'm lost without you_

_I'm giving you control_

They had sat in silence for the past two minutes just listening to the song. Casey was afraid for Marti since she seemed to be falling asleep, but she knew that if she started to freak out, then Marti would freak out causing Derek to freak out. So she remained calm.

_Better than the words you speak _

_So much more than incomplete_

_Figure out what life means out on our own_

_The words you say can bring us down_

_We both fail and hit the ground_

_Now it's time for us just to take control_

Derek pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out of the car, picked up Marti, and rushed inside. He tried to be as gentle with her as he possibly could. Not five minutes after Derek and Casey arrived with Marti at the hospital, their parents walked in.

Marti was extremely happy to see her dad there because she was scared, but Derek was more afraid to see him there than relieved. He didn't want to get in trouble. He handed Marti to his dad and quickly looked down waiting for some kind of discipline from him.

"Derek, do you know what happened?" George asked his son.

"No, I was in the bathroom on my way to help her in the kitchen when I heard a crash and then Marti scream." Derek almost whispered from shame.

Casey was looking at Derek and she felt bad for him, she didn't want him to get in trouble when it was clearly not his fault.

"Casey, did you see anything?" Nora asked and George looked at her.

"Sorry mom, I was asleep when this whole thing happened. So I don't know anything." Casey apologized.

"Alright, well we will just go with the facts that we have. She must have fallen down the stairs." Nora said calmly.

Casey walked over to Derek's side and grabbed his hand to comfort him. She looked at him and smiled weakly, but Derek turned away and hid his face. Casey still kept her grip on his hand, but she was confused at why he turned away.

_Could he be crying? No, Derek doesn't cry. But it looks like it. I don't want to make him mad, so I'll just leave him alone, unless he needs me to talk to him._

Was Derek really crying?

* * *

**So what did you think?? please review and let me know! haha i love cliff hangers, yet hate them at the same time..anyways, review!**


	7. You and Me

**Ok here is the next chapter. I'm not sure if everyone likes the sensitive Derek side, I do. I like to see him being sweet, so let me know what you think! Please R&R!**

* * *

Casey couldn't tell if Derek was really crying or not. He hid his face so well, but it seemed like he was shaking from crying. She desperately wanted to ask him if he was ok, but she chose not to. She didn't want to start a fight now.

As George and Nora took Marti to the emergency room where the nurse directed them to, Derek and Casey walked to sit down in the waiting room. Derek quickly walked into the waiting room letting go of Casey's hand, but before he reached a chair he fell to the ground and began sobbing.

Casey was extremely surprised by this. She had never seen Derek break down before, let alone cry. She wasn't sure what she should do. She stood there and thought for a moment.

_What should I do? Derek is crying, which is unusual, but what do I do? I mean he might get mad if I comfort him, but maybe he will want it. Should I really risk a fight now? I guess I could brush it off if he pushed me away._

- - -

Derek was crying there, with so many thoughts going through his head. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Crying was so weird for him. He had never done it, as a teenager that is.

_Why am I crying? What's going on? Why won't Casey come over and comfort me? But I can't let her see me like this. It's not manly, or attractive. How can I be strong for her, for Marti, for my parents, if I can't even be strong for myself? Why did this happen to Marti? She is so small and delicate, how can something so tragic happen to a little girl like her?_

Derek began sobbing louder and tears started streaming down his face. He couldn't control them. He began to fall lower to the ground with each sob. He was so weak and upset that he just didn't have the energy to stand up, or even sit up right.

- - -

Casey saw Derek slowly getting lower to the ground and snapped out of her thoughts, she ran over to Derek put her arm around him and held him there. When Derek didn't push her away she was shocked and had to think about what she was going to say to him.

"Derek, are you ok?" She finally asked.

Derek shook his head, he couldn't talk. He felt so guilty. It wasn't really his fault, but he felt like it was.

"Derek, Marti will be fine. It's nothing the doctor's can't fix." Casey said soothingly. She tried to be as gentle and kind as she could with him.

"This is all MY fault!" Derek finally got out through all his sobs and tears. "I let my little Smarti get hurt!" Derek sobbed harder.

"Derek, this is not your fault. It was an accident. You didn't push her down the stairs. She fell. Don't blame yourself for that."

"I-I-If I wouldn't have stood in the bathroom thinking, I would have been out there with Marti and she wouldn't have fallen. I would have been carrying her down the stairs and she would be happy at home in bed right now." Derek managed to say.

"Derek, look at me!" Casey wanted to get through to Derek that it wasn't his fault.

Derek shook his head and looked away from her. He didn't want Casey to see him so vulnerable and weak.

"Derek! Look at me!" Casey again told him.

Derek didn't move from his position. Casey was getting frustrated with Derek. She decided if he wouldn't look at her, then she will make him. She turned his head towards her and tried to get him to look at her.

"Derek, look me in the eyes. I want to convince you that this is not your fault."

Derek tried to resist at first, but being almost out of energy, he gave in. He looked at Casey and then looked her in the eyes.

"Derek, this isn't your fault. Accidents happen, this happens to be a freak accident. I don't want you to blame yourself, and I'm sure George and Marti won't want you to blame yourself either. So please just listen to me and I want you to tell me yourself. Say 'This is not my fault'."

Derek didn't believe that, but as he looked at Casey's pleading face he knew that she was sincere and didn't think it was his fault. Derek sighed and looked at her with tears streaming down his face.

"This isn't my fault." Derek said, barely audible.

"What?" Casey asked trying to get him to say it louder.

"This isn't my fault." Derek whispered.

"Derek, I can't hear you. I want you to tell me what you just said, but loud enough for me to hear it ok?"

Derek sighed again and looked at Casey's determined face. "This isn't my fault."

"See, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Casey asked smirking.

Derek wiped away the few tears he had left and smiled weakly at Casey. He was exhausted. When he was nervous and started to panic, he lost energy fast. Derek sat there and knew he should get up and move to a chair, but he barely had enough energy to stay awake.

"Derek, we should probably move to the chairs instead of sitting here on the floor, don't you think?" Casey asked worried about Derek. Derek looked pale and he was barely awake.

"Ye-ye-yeah. But I don't think I can make it." Derek weakly replied.

"Here I'll help you." Casey grabbed Derek and helped him up.

As Derek was standing up he suddenly got light-headed and started to fall back down, Casey caught him and he regained his composure, still looking weak and sick. Casey helped Derek into a chair and sat next to him worried.

"Derek, are you alright? You look pale and sick. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm…alright." was all Derek could manage to say.

Casey looked at Derek and frowned. She had never seen Derek so weak before. She was a little scared because she needed him to be strong, but she wanted to be strong for him too.

- - -

Derek started to get dizzy again. He grabbed Casey's hand, and closed his eyes. He yawned and started to close his eyes slowly. The last thing he remembered was Casey stroking his hair as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"_Derek, you need to tell Casey how you feel." Sam told him._

"_But what if she laughs at me and hates me more? I can't risk that." Derek was distressed._

"_Dude, look where you are now. You are sleeping on her shoulder, holding her hand, and she is stroking your hair. Do you really think that she will laugh at you, or do you think she might actually feel the same way?" Sam was being so right, but Derek was being stubborn._

_Derek looked away from Sam and sighed._

"_You sigh because you know I'm right. Now when you wake up, I want you to tell her everything. Don't be afraid. And if you need me to, I can watch your back and talk to her for you too."_

"_Thanks Sam."_

When Derek woke up George and Nora had just walked out of the emergency room with Marti. She had a purple cast on her arm and she seemed to be happy about it.

"Smerek! Look at my purple cast!" Marti looked at Derek with excitement.

"Why, that is very pretty Smarti." Derek gave a tired smile to his little sister and realized he was still leaning against Casey.

- - -

Casey had let go of Derek's hand because she didn't want her parents to see. She stopped stroking his hair when she had dozed off into a light sleep.

"_Hey Em." Case greeted her best friend_

"_Hi Case. What's going on?" Emily pretended to act like she didn't know what Casey wanted to say._

"_Em, things are so confusing! Derek crying, actually being nice to be and accepting my comfort. And I really like it, Emily, I really like Derek. I always have. And seeing him this way just makes me like him even more!" Casey spoke so fast. She always did when she was nervous._

_Emily just laughed and smiled at Casey. Casey looked confused._

"_Casey, it's about time! I mean Derek always tried to get your attention and I think he did that for a reason. He really likes you. You need to tell him how you feel. I think this "sensitive" side of him is allowing you to be there for him because he wants you to." _

"_You are right, Emily."_

"_Now when you wake up and he wakes up, tell him everything ok?"_

"_I will Em, thanks." Casey smiled and gave Emily a hug._

Casey woke u_p _just before Derek woke up and her parents brought out Marti. She didn't seem to mind that she was wearing a cast, but Casey still felt bad for her.

Derek looked guilty and sad so she turned to him and said, "Remember what I told you? This isn't your fault." she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Derek, we don't blame you for what happened. Marti fell down the stairs and it's nothing you could have prevented, it was a freak accident. Don't feel guilty son." George placed a hand on Derek's shoulder giving him a trusting look.

"Thanks dad, but I really am sor-." George cut him off here.

"Son, I already said, we don't blame you. Don't be sorry."

"Alright dad." Derek sighed.

George really didn't blame Derek for Marti's injury, after all Derek didn't push her down the stairs, but everyone wanted to know what really happened. They all stood there in silence thinking the same thing, but only Casey decided to break the silence by asking Marti what happened.

"Marti, what happened? How did you break your arm?" Casey soothingly asked. She, as well as everyone, was dying to know.

"I was skipping in the dark and tripped. Then I rolled down the stairs. Derek said that playing in the dark is fun, so I wanted to try while I was going to get me a glass of milk." Marti giggled, she didn't even care that her arm was broken, she seemed perfectly happy.

Everyone then looked at Derek for telling Marti this. He suddenly felt really guilty and looked down. He couldn't face all the remarks from everyone. He knew it was his fault, but he didn't think it was because he told Marti that. I mean, who would actually take that seriously? Ok, obviously his six year old sister would.

"Derek, why did you tell her that?" George asked a little upset with his son.

"I don't know, I don't even remember telling her that. And besides if I did, at the time I probably didn't think she would take me seriously."

"Well obviously she did Derek, and now she has a broken arm!" Casey was upset with Derek now and started to make him feel bad.

Derek looked down when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Nora, she knew Derek would never do anything to intentionally hurt Marti. Derek didn't know what to do now. He wanted to cry more, but decided to wait.

"Casey, I didn't think she would listen to me! Don't blame me!" Derek started yelling back.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Marti screamed at both of them. "I don't like it when you fight!" she was on the verge of tears when Derek looked at her and stopped yelling at Casey. He knew she was right, he hated fighting with Casey too, but it was the only way to get her attention.

"I'm sorry Marti." Casey said to her gently.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Derek!" Marti said angrily.

Casey felt bad too, she didn't mean to be so cruel to Derek, especially after he was already blaming himself for everything. She turned to Derek who looked exhausted, sad, and guilty, grabbed his hand and apologized.

"Derek, I'm sorry I got upset like that. I didn't mean to, I'm just tired." Casey smiled warmly at Derek.

"It's alright." Derek shyly responded. He was nervous and felt a little shy that Casey grabbed his hand, he then rubbed the back of his neck. He always did when he was nervous.

Casey noticed Derek's nervousness, and realized she was still holding his hand. Their parents were smiling at them and Casey immediately let go. Nora gave Casey this weird glance and turned to George telling him that they should take Marti with them and let Casey and Derek go home and rest.

_Why did mom look at me like that? It's so weird. Did I do something wrong?_

"Kids, I think you guys should go home now. We will take Marti with us, so you can rest and not worry. Goodnight, we love you and be safe on the way home." Nora told Derek and Casey.

"Ok mom, we will. Goodnight, love you too." Casey smiled and walked out the door with Derek following close behind her.

Derek looked way too tired to drive so she offered to.

"Derek, I can drive. You are too tired to and I can tell you have a lot on your mind. So give me the keys and I'll get us home safe." She smirked at him and he smirked back too tired to fight or argue. He handed her his keys.

"Alright, but if you do anything to my car, you are so buying me a new one." Derek teased.

"Haha, like that will ever happen…the messing up your car part." Casey jokingly said.

Derek got into the passenger seat and buckled up. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. The last thing he remembered was Casey starting up the car and putting on some music.

- - -

Casey had put on a Lifehouse CD. Derek was tired and fell asleep almost instantly so she made sure not to turn up the music too loud.

_What day is it and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Derek had heard this song playing and woke up, he tried not to make it too obvious that he was awake, so he kept his eyes slightly closed. He waited until he knew Casey wouldn't be concerned about waking him up and glanced at her. She was smiling, and Derek loved it. He sat there trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at her.

_Cuz it's you and me_

_And all of the people _

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me _

_And all of the people _

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Now Derek got a little braver. He decided he would slip his hand into hers, he was "asleep" to her, and he didn't think she would care. So after a few minutes of thought he gently slipped his hand into hers and waited for a response. But Casey hadn't noticed anything. Derek was a little upset, but decided he will wait for some kind of response.

_What are the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cuz it's you and me_

_And all of the people _

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me _

_And all of the people _

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Casey had been humming this song now, but suddenly she wanted to sing. For some reason she felt really happy and just started singing the words.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is bright_

Derek hadn't noticed Casey humming until now, but she just as he was listening to her hum, she started to sing. He loved her voice, and was proud to call her the lead singer of D-Rock, although no one else knew he was proud of her. Derek decided to just enjoy this relaxing moment, holding her hand, and listening to her sing.

_Cuz it's you and me_

_And all of the people _

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me _

_And all of the people _

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Casey was smiling for this whole song. She loved it so much and it always made her so happy. She didn't realize that Derek had been awake for almost the whole song and grabbed her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. She felt a slight grip on her hand and looked at it, she then saw Derek's hand gently holding hers and looked up at him, but he was asleep again.

All Casey could do was smile. She loved the feeling she got in her stomach every time Derek grabbed her hand, touched her, put his arm around her, even when he bumped her trying to irritate her. She allowed her fingers to intertwine with Derek's and enjoyed this peaceful moment with the most wonderful guy she ever met.

- - -

Derek wasn't really asleep, but he was pretending to be. He wanted to see if Casey would let him hold her hand, even if he was asleep. He knew that if she let him, she liked it. But if she moved his hand, she didn't like it. When he felt Casey's fingers lace with his, he was surprised and opened his eyes.

He looked at Casey and saw this peaceful smile on her face. He tightened his grip and she looked startled when she saw that he was awake, but her surprised smile soon turned into a gentle happy one.

"Casey, I need to talk to you when we get home. Is that ok? Or are you tired?" Derek finally asked.

"No, I'm fine. We can put on a movie or something and talk. Is that alright with you?" Casey happily answered him.

"Ok, what movie?" Derek asked, dreading that it would be some chick flick.

"Umm, how about…Pride & Prejudice?" Casey smiled looking at him.

_Not a chick flick!_ Derek thought, _but if it makes Casey happy then I'll watch it._

"Fine." Derek said trying to sound happy and enthusiastic. He was good at hiding his emotions and lying so he sounded pretty convincing.

Casey was shocked that he agreed to this, but she didn't mind. She just smiled at him and focused on parking carefully in their garage. She pulled in so gracefully that even Derek couldn't have done better.

Casey got out of the cars and handed Derek his keys. She waited for him to get out and stand by him when she suddenly shouted, "Race ya!" she giggled as she took off inside hearing Derek follow close behind her. She felt him grab her waist and lift her up.

"There is no way you are beating me! So I'm gonna have to just carry you inside." Derek grinned as Casey started complaining. "Put me down Derek! Derek, you are just scared I'm gonna beat you and be faster than you!" Casey was trying to act irritated and annoyed, but she started giggling and laughing. Derek looked at her and smiled.

"Have you learned nothing from me? Come on, if you want to be convincing, act convincing." Derek teased her and carried her to the living room where he gently put her down on the couch.

Casey held on to Derek even when he put her down and looked into his eyes. She loved his eyes, they were a chocolate brown and just as beautiful as any other color. Sure, blue and green eyes were pretty, but Derek's had something different about them.

"Uh, Casey, if you want to watch that movie, you better get it now before I change my mind and put on I Am Legend."

Casey's eyes widened and she screamed, "Derek, you know how that movie scared me! Let me go and I'll go get Pride & Prejudice."

"Well first of all, you are holding on to me and second, that movie wasn't even scary." Derek mocked her and helped her up.

"Derek! That's so not fair, you know that I get scared easily!" Casey exclaimed.

"I know, I know, I was just teasing you. Now go get it, and then we'll talk."

Casey ran up the stairs and into her room. She knew she was looking for the movie, but she wanted to change into something more comfortable. She found a white tank top and some short shorts (that were about six inches above the knee). Ok, so maybe she was trying to get Derek's attention with the shorts, but still they were comfortable.

She heard Derek walk into his room as she was changing. She was surprised he hadn't knocked to tell her to hurry up, but she grabbed the movie and headed downstairs. Derek wasn't down there, but she smelled popcorn and saw some drinks on the table.

She put the movie in the DVD player and left it at the main menu waiting for Derek.

- - -

Derek went into his room to change, he wanted to feel comfortable. He pulled out some pajama pants and…a baseball tee. He knew that Casey loved it on him because he heard her tell Lizzie that. Plus Casey just loved baseball tees in general, most girls did. He was about to go downstairs when he decided to put on some cologne, just for the heck of it. It was Vurt, also Casey's favorite. Sam wore it all the time and Casey always complimented him on it, that's when Derek went and bought some for himself.

Derek was being like a girl, taking forever to get ready, and for what? Just to watch a movie and talk to Casey…but talking to Casey was important. He looked at himself in the mirror when he heard Casey run up the stairs and into her room. He wondered what she was doing, but just shrugged and walked downstairs.

He got the popcorn and put it in a bowl and brought the pitcher of lemonade for refills. He sat down on the couch and sat there waiting for Casey and staring at the screen.

- - -

Casey ran up the stairs, she wanted to put some perfume on. She accidentally closed the door a little hard, but it didn't slam. She searched through her drawers and finally found her Aeropostale perfume and sprayed some on her. As she was leaving her room, she grabbed a blanket and her cell phone.

Casey ran down the stairs and saw Derek look up at her when she got into the living room. He was shocked by her shorts, but she could tell he was pleased with them. She just smiled and sat down by him when she noticed he was wearing his baseball tee. She loved it when he wore it, and Derek grinned at her seeing her stare at him.

"Ok, now can we put on the movie and talk?" Derek asked impatiently. He was like a little kid.

"Yeah." Casey said still staring at Derek.

_Wow, Derek looks hot! I love that shirt, and he smells so nice too…is it Vurt? I love that cologne! And the way he is sitting there, wow! _

"Casey. Casey, CASEY! Hello!" Derek was trying to get her attention.

"Huh, what?" Casey finally snapped out of it. She had been checking him out and didn't hear anything he just said.

Derek smiled, he knew she was checking him out and he didn't mind at all.

"I just asked if you were going to push play or not."

"Oh, right." Casey laughed nervously pushing play. When she pushed play she looked around and saw that Derek had everything set out. Popcorn, drinks, a pitcher for refills, and she brought the blanket. Once Casey got settled, she turned to Derek.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Casey questioned even though she suspected it was the same thing she wanted to tell him

* * *

**So what did you think?! Did I do ok on this? Not moving too fast with the Dasey? Please review and I will get the next chapter up soon! **


	8. This Is Real

**Hey I know I took a little while to post this one, but i just havent felt like writing lately. Sorry for this one being kind of short, but i thought i should stop it where i did, and at least add something. Please review!!**

* * *

Casey was staring intently into Derek's eyes. She wanted to know what he had to tell her and she was hoping it was what she wanted to tell him.

_Oh I hope Derek returns my feelings. I hope that's what he wants to tell me, because I am dying to tell him. If he tells me he does like me, then I will tell him._

Casey was growing impatient with Derek, he just sat there and stared silently at the wall. She didn't know that he was trying to find the words to tell her that he had always liked her.

"Casey, I…" Derek finally spoke up, " I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get angry, freak out, or hate me ok?"

Casey nodded motioning for him to go on.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I will start from the beginning. Casey, from the first moment I met you I thought you were beautiful. Everything about you, and that's why I was so upset when dad married Nora. I didn't want a girl as beautiful as you to be my sister, step-sister I mean." Derek stopped and looked at Casey to see her reaction to his words.

Casey was sitting there, smiling and trying not to cry at Derek's sensitive, sweet words. She hadn't expected him to ever really like her. She was "Klutzilla" and "Grade-Grubber" after all. And Derek never fell for those type of girls, he was all over blondes and popular girls.

Derek seeing Casey smiling warmly at him then continued.

"And I haven't been able to date brunettes ever since I met you because every time I go out on a date with them, I only think of you. Which is why I have stuck with blondes. And you have no idea how scared I am of telling you this, because I want to know that you feel the same way. Do you Casey?" Derek looked into Casey's eyes and grabbed her hand.

Casey sat there staring back into Derek's dark, chocolate brown eyes. She had always loved his eyes, they seemed to have this soft gentle look to them. She never saw the same kind of eyes as Derek's before. She shifted in her seat to get comfortable and began to respond to Derek.

- - -

Derek was scared out of his mind. Casey wasn't answering him, but just sitting there, staring at him and smiling. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She could be laughing at him for all he knew. He was getting anxious and nervous.

"Derek, I am so happy that you told me. I have had the same exact feelings too. I was in denial and tried to cover it up by dating Sam, Max, and Noel. I liked you from the moment you walked into my room and smirked…that smirk just blows me away." She said smiling at Derek knowing this would give him a big head.

Derek was now smiling, not smirking, smiling at Casey. He never felt so happy in his life before. He knew Casey was different than the other girls he dated, and he knew she wouldn't be easy to win over. But now he did.

"Casey, why hadn't you told me this before?" Derek questioned.

"Well, I was scared and I thought you would call me a freak for liking you, my brother."

"Step-brother!" Derek corrected. He wanted to make it perfectly clear that they were not blood related.

"Alright, step-brother." Casey giggled as she saw how serious Derek was about that.

"Casey, I should have told you all along, but I thought you hated me. So instead of telling you, I tried to get your attention. And that was pretty fun, even though I was getting yelled at half the time." Derek smirked and looked at Casey who was frowning, but then she started laughing because she knew it was true.

"Derek!" Casey threw a pillow at Derek's head, but he caught it. She then started to hit him playfully. He just grabbed her hands and they both stopped what they were doing and just stared at each other.

"So, is there something you want to ask me, Mr. Venturi, or am I gonna half to be the one to ask?" Casey was hinting to Derek.

"Ask what?" Derek asked clueless.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe…if I wanted to be something?" Casey tried hinting again.

"Be something?" Derek was just trying to get on her nerves now, just to poke fun at her.

"Yes, Derek Venturi! Be something! Come on, you can't be that clueless. If you are, then I want you to let go of my hands and I'll be mad at you!" Casey tried to sound convincing.

"Oh be something!" Derek slyly replied, "ok, so um…Casey McDonald, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I have to think about that one. How can I date a clueless guy?" Casey smirked and turned away.

Derek was shocked, he was never told that they would have to think about going out with him. He was Derek, DEREK! Every girl wanted him, but only one had his heart and could completely win him over.

Casey turned around and laughed at Derek's shocked face.

"I'm just joking with you! Of course, I would love to be your girlfriend!" Casey squealed as she jumped onto Derek's lap.

"Would I be rushing things if I kissed you?" Derek asked hoping she would say no. He desperately wanted to kiss her,

"Well, I think just this once I can make an exception. But just once!" Casey said.

This was the moment both of them had been waiting for. The both had dreamt of kissing each other, to be in each others arms and to be together. Casey was staring at Derek, waiting for him to make the first move. She didn't want to seem to eager, but didn't want to seem uninterested either. So she scooted closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Derek pulled her closer to him and Casey placed her hand on his chest, looking into Derek's eyes, just waiting for that magical moment. She tilted her head up and Derek leaned down. Slowly he placed his lips on hers and immediately he felt something different. No kiss had ever felt the way this one with Casey did.

Casey was dreaming, she felt Derek's soft, moist lips against her own and knew why he had such a good rep as an amazing kisser. He in fact was! Way better than Max or Sam, but this kiss had something magical to it. It was like their lips were made for each other.

Derek started to make the kiss more intense. He put his hand up to Casey's face and held it there. Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and started to play with his hair.

_Whoa Casey, don't get carried away. Calm down and take it slower!_

Casey then eased up on Derek's lips and slightly pulled away, she didn't want to get to carried away.

_Derek, calm yourself down buddy. Don't scare Casey away, but don't do something foolish and make this first kiss with her too intense. After all, she seemed a little hesitant about kissing right away. _

Derek and Casey both pulled away at the same time and looked at each other. Casey's eyes were sparkling with delight and Derek's were shining. Derek told himself that he would always cherish this moment.

Casey was happier than ever! She never felt so alive, happy, energized, and refreshed than now. She was getting a little tired now though and yawned.

"Derek, can we finish the movie now, I'm getting tired?"

"Sure, do you need a blanket, pillow, anything?" Derek seemed concerned for her, she did look a little cold and tired. He wanted to do anything he could to keep her comfortable.

"Well a pillow would be nice." Casey said laying her head on Derek's shoulder.

Derek smiled and put his arm around her. "You want me to go get you one in case you do fall asleep?"

"Yeah, sure. Get the one on my bed. It's the most comfortable one." Casey called up to him as he ran up the stairs. She yawned again. It had been a long day.

- - -

Derek ran into Casey's room and grabbed her pillow. He then went into his room and grabbed his pillow and another blanket. He was tired too, and if he fell asleep downstairs, he didn't want to have to walk up.

He dashed down the stairs and saw that Casey was starting to dose off. He sat by her, covered her up with her blanket, and handed her the pillow. He then covered himself up, placed his pillow by him, and wrapped his arm around Casey.

The movie wasn't half way over yet, and he could tell Casey was barely staying awake. By now she had laid her head on his chest and was stretched out on the couch. Derek was starting to fall asleep too. He had his arm comfortably around Casey and his head was resting on his pillow on the arm of the couch.

"Derek, you are very comfortable to be with." Casey whispered sleepily.

"So are you." Derek whispered back.

"Goodnight Derek." were Casey's last words before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Casey." Derek whispered back before yawning and falling asleep.

- - -

Casey heard her phone ringing and woke up. She looked at the TV which was left on all night and then at the clock. It was 7:00. She yawned, stretched out, looked at Derek, smiled and then got up. She looked for her phone and found it on the floor ringing.

"Hello?" Casey groggily answered her phone.

"Casey, honey." Nora greeted her.

"Oh hi mom. Good morning."

"Good morning sweetie. But I can't really talk long, we are not going to make it home today either. So you and Derek will be home alone again. You guys aren't destroying each other and the house are you?" Nora asked concerned.

"No, no not at all." Casey smiled wondering how weird that would sound to her mom.

"Good, good. Well I will call you later when I have some free time."

"Mom, wait. How is Marti?" Casey suddenly got sad remembering the incident.

"She is…doing ok. She is in a lot of pain though. George had to stay up with her because she was crying so much, but she is doing better now." Nora sighed.

"Well I hope she feels better. I'll let you go now. Goodbye mom."

"Goodbye honey."

Casey hung up the phone and smiled at the sleeping Derek on the couch. She walked back over to the couch and laid down. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels when she remembered the dream she had a couple nights ago.

* * *

**So what did you think?! Did you like it? please review, i would like to get some input and also suggestions for anything, i'm going to bring their dreams up...which is why i ended it where i did. anyways R&R!**


	9. Burnin' Up

**Sorry it took a while to put this up, but i ran out of ideas and was just caught up in reading some books...so yeah its kinda short, but i hope you like it! please review!!**

* * *

Derek had been sleeping peacefully when he heard Casey's cell phone ring. He was too tired to get up so he just kept his eyes shut and lay there as still as possible. He felt Casey get up beside him and heard her answer the phone. He didn't remember anything after that.

- - -

Casey was thinking of the dream she had a couple of days ago. The one where she was walking in the park with Derek and they talked about what made them like each other. But in her dream they had said love, not like.

"I can't believe I had that dream. And now it seems like it will all become real." Casey whispered to her self.

She was sitting next to Derek with the TV on low. She felt Derek move and sigh so she looked over at him. He looked so peaceful and happy there. Even though he was lying awkwardly on the couch.

- - -

Derek finally started to rouse again and he vaguely remembered Casey getting up earlier to answer her phone. He started to move and his eyes popped open as he almost slid off the couch. He sat up straight and looked startled. Casey, who witnessed this all, started to laugh at Derek.

He looked a little dazed and Casey just couldn't get over his expression. Derek finally snapped out of it and relaxed and sat back.

"Good morning sleepy head." Casey cheerfully said.

Derek yawned and rubbed the back of his neck from embarrassment. "Good morning." He looked around and asked, "What time is it?"

Casey giggled, "It's almost 10:30. Isn't this a little early for you?" Casey tried to keep a straight face while teasing Derek.

Derek was not a morning person. He didn't catch on to Casey making fun of him. He just stayed where he was and closed his eyes again. He was exhausted from the long day yesterday and he still didn't feel completely rested.

Casey seeing Derek acting a little strange, got worried. She knew Derek was not a morning person, but he never was this out of it in the mornings.

"Derek, are you ok?" Casey frowned and grabbed his hand.

"Huh?" was all Derek could manage to say.

"Are you feeling all right?" Casey asked getting more worried by the second.

Derek yawned again, "Yeah, I'm just exhausted from yesterday…" he started to doze off in the middle of his sentence.

"Derek?" Casey said gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh, what?!" Derek opened his eyes.

"Derek, maybe you should go to your room and rest."

"No, no I'm fine." Derek yawned again, "It's too much work to walk up there anyway."

Casey knew Derek wouldn't be able to make it up there so she let him stay on the couch. She watched him intently waiting for him to doze off into a peaceful sleep. When she heard his breathing slow she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew he was stressing and just wanted him to rest and relax.

She got up and went into the kitchen to cook something up for Derek when he woke up. She took out the chocolate chip pancake mix and began to make the batter for them. Casey looked glanced over to the living room to check on Derek. She smiled when she saw that he was still sleeping.

_Derek is such a lazy guy _she thought to herself giggling a little. She suddenly heard a loud thump and stopped what she was doing to look to see what happened. There was Derek, on the floor as awake as ever.

She laughed at his expression and his wide awake looking face he had. He certainly was startled by falling off the couch but now he wasn't tired anymore.

"Hahaha! Well good morning sleepy head!" Casey was in hysterics laughing at him.

Derek was embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Good morning."

"I am making you some chocolate chip pancakes. Do you have an appetite this morning?" Casey giggled.

"Do you honestly need to ask me that question?" Derek smiled slyly.

"Right, so I will make plenty then." She smiled at Derek. "Umm, Derek, I have to talk to you about something."

Derek suddenly frowned, worried about what it could be that she wanted to talk to him about. Casey noticed this, "Don't worry Derek, it's nothing bad. I just was thinking about something that happened a few days ago and wanted to talk to you about it."

"…ok…" Derek replied hesitantly.

Casey finished making Derek's pancakes and made some for herself before heading to the living room with Derek.

"So…what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Derek nervously asked.

"Right, well a couple of nights ago I had this dream and I have been wondering what it might mean and I haven't been able to think about anything else since we…you know…got together." Casey smiled and blushed.

"You had a dream too?!" Derek was surprised.

"Wait, you had a dream the same night?" Casey suspiciously asked.

"Yeah. It was us walking in a park and telling each other what it was that made us fall for each other." Derek excitedly explained his dream.

Casey was shocked, Derek described her dream exactly, the only thing he didn't mention was their kiss. Apparently Derek woke up before that part.

"Wow." was all Casey could manage to say.

"Yeah…wow." Derek said after Casey had told him about her dream.

They were both shocked. How could they both have the exact same dream on the same night? It was so weird, but it seemed right to them.

"So, maybe this is a sign." Derek said after the long shocked silence between them.

"What kind of sign?" Casey asked.

"I think we will be together for a while, don't you?"

"Yeah I think we will." Casey smiled taking Derek's hand in her own.

"Shoot!" Derek said looking at the clock. "Dad and Nora will be home soon and the house is a mess! We promised to behave and keep the house clean!"

"Since when do you care about authority?" Casey asked astonished.

"Since I started to date you." Derek winked at her.

"Well I guess we better get to cleaning then huh?" Casey told Derek just as her phone started ringing. She ran to it and checked the caller ID, it wasn't a number she recognized. She answered it slowly.

"Hello?"

"Casey! Casey, I need to talk to you!" Max said seeming agitated.

"Max?! What do you want?"

"Casey, I don't think I should have broken up with you. I was wrong, upset, and to hasty. We should have talked just like you said you wanted to." Max pleaded to Casey.

Casey was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She felt that if she let Derek hear the rest of the conversation, he would get mad but she also wanted him to hear at the same time.

- - -

Derek noticed that Casey's face was pale. He knew she was talking to Max because she said his name and gasped. He was angry now, he didn't know what Max wanted and Casey seemed really upset by his phone call.

"Casey?" Derek asked agitatedly.

Casey motioned to Derek to wait. Derek stood by her and waited, wanting to know what her ex wanted.

- - -

Casey knew Derek was going crazy wanting to know what Max was saying. She motioned him to sit down as she did.

"Look Max, I wanted to talk about us when you broke up with me, but now I don't. I hope we can still be friends. I'm kind of busy right now so I can't really talk."

"Casey, I really am sorry for acting so hastily, but please give me a chance!" Max pleaded.

"Max, I'll talk to you later, I really need to go. Bye." Casey hung up on him.

"Casey, what is going on?" Derek was concerned by the look on her face.

Casey held up a finger as she began to hyperventilate. She nearly collapsed and Derek caught her. He was scared and worried now.

"Casey! Casey, what is it?" Derek was frantic now.

"M-Max…wants to…wants to…get back…together." Casey was whimpering.

"WHAT!?" Derek shouted angrily.

"He...he…he…called to tell me he was sorry he broke up with me so hastily and wanted to get back together." Casey was taking deep breaths trying to control her emotions. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Who knew that happiness could end so fast?

"Casey, I won't let him get back together with you if that's what you want. You know I love you and want to be with you."

"You, you love me?" Casey asked with tears starting to trickle down her face.

"Yes. I do Casey." Derek replied smiling.

"I love you too. I always have." Casey whispered.

"Well then it's settled, you are staying MY girlfriend." Derek smirked.

"Okay, but what about Max?" Casey asked wiping the tears off of her face.

"Don't worry about him right now. When that becomes an issue, we will face it together."

Casey smiled and hugged Derek. She suddenly remembered she had plans with Emily today and gasped.

"Derek I need to go get ready! I have plans with Emily today!" Casey shot up from the couch and ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She waited until the water was warm enough and jumped in.

- - -

Derek sat there on the couch smiling. He knew he could handle Max if he needed to. He then remembered he said he would clean up, so he did. He still heard Casey in the shower so he walked upstairs into his room and began looking through his drawers to see what he would wear today.

The water turned off and Derek smiled. He pulled out a polo and some jeans and got dressed. He heard the bathroom door open just as the doorbell rang.

"Derek, could you get that? I'm not dressed yet!" Casey hollered across the hall to him.

"Yeah I got it!" Derek shouted back while running down the stairs. He jumped from the last stair to the ground and opened the door.

"Max?! What are you doing here?!" Derek asked shocked and angry.

"I came to see Casey, now move!" Max said walking past Derek and running up the stairs to Casey's room.

"Max, don't go up there! Casey is…" Derek said but it was too late, Max entered Casey's room while she was getting dressed.

Derek heard Casey scream and yell at Max.

- - -

"AHHHH!! MAX!! What are you doing!?" Casey screamed and yelled at Max.

"Casey! I uh, I'm sorry…" Max said as he walked out of her room shocked.

"Max, I don't know what your problem is! When I said not to go upstairs I meant it! You leave Casey alone, you hear me! And get out of my house!" Derek was yelling angrily at Max as he shoved him out the door.

He slammed the door on Max's face and paced in the living room trying to cool down. He was so angry he started shouting to himself.

"OF ALL THE NERVE THAT GUY CAN HAVE!! Walking in on MY girlfriend…MY GIRLFRIEND…when she is getting dressed…GETTING DRESSED!!" Derek's hands were in fists now. He wanted to punch something, to take his anger out on some inanimate object.

- - -

Casey heard Derek shouting at Max before kicking him out of the house. She could tell he was furious because he was yelling downstairs in the living room. She was angry too. Max had no right to come and try to fix things now, especially after he said they were over.

"I'm with Derek now, Max can't have any effect on me. He dumped me and now I'm happier than ever with Derek." She said to herself. She got dressed quickly and went down to meet Derek.

"Derek, calm down. I'm just as upset as you are." Casey tried to calm Derek down and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Derek relaxed as soon as he felt Casey's touch, but he was still angry. He couldn't believe Max walked in on her like that.

Derek sighed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I know, I'm just upset with Max. And I guess I am also a little scared too." Derek turned to Casey.

Casey saw the agitation in Derek's eyes and placed her hand gently on his cheek.

"I'm not going to leave you Derek. I love you and I am happier than ever being with you. We just have to figure out how to get Max to understand that."

"Yeah, are you ready to start telling people, or not yet? Cuz that might be the only way to keep Max away. If not, then you are going to have to lie to him." Derek explained thinking through his own plans as he said them.

"I don't know yet Derek. She was ready, yet wasn't at the same time."

Derek grabbed Casey's hand and held them between both of his. He kissed her hand, then put his other hand on her cheek. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and leaned in for a kiss. Casey gladly accepted his kiss and temporarily forgot about all of their problems.

Derek and Casey both got into the kiss that the lost track of time. The both jumped when they heard a loud banging on the door and shouting. Casey looked nervously at Derek and Derek looked confused.

_I'm hot you're cold_

_You go around like you know_

_Who I am but you don't_

_You've got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby who turned the temperature hotter_

_Cuz I'm burnin' up burnin' up for you baby_

_I fell so fast _

_Can't hold myself back_

_High heels, red dress_

_All by yourself gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby who turned the temperature hotter_

_Cuz I'm burnin' up burnin' up for you baby_

_I_ _walk in the room_

_All I can see is you_

_Staring me down_

_I know you feel it too_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby who turned the temperature hotter_

_Cuz I'm burnin' up burnin' up for you baby_

Burnin' Up - Jonas Brothers

* * *

**So there you have it! i hope you like it, if you have any suggestions let me know, i probably wont get another chapter up too soon, i'll be gone for a couple of days and wont have time to write, again please review!!**


End file.
